Through Strength I found Love
by Bethyboop19
Summary: Now that Stefan has left, with Rebekah, will Elena finally admit her feelings to herself and Damon.  Song fic using Happiness by Alexis Jordan


**This is my First ever Fanfic and also the first time I have written anything fictional over 600 words!  
>I heard 'Happiness' just after i'd finish watching an episode of TVD and I couldn't stop thinking about it. It just fit so well.<br>Please be nice and review.**

**I don't Own any of the Characters nor do I own the Song Happiness.**

Through Strength I found Love  
>In time I found myself in Happiness with you.<br>Alexis Jordan

* * *

><p>Elena came out of her bathroom to see Damon sitting at the end of her bed, and looked at him questioningly. 'What do you want Damon?' She asked. Damon just looked at her and sighed.<br>'Elena, I...' he stalled and got up and walked towards Elena 'we need to talk, I know you feel this too.' He said, gesturing with his hands 'with Stefan gone, with Rebekah, we can finally say what we both feel... please don't deny it now.' Damon spoke quietly looking at Elena, waiting for a response.**  
><strong> 'I can't do this right now Damon' Elena said in a low voice, avoiding Damon's blue eyes.  
>'I need time' she added as she grabbed her keys and turned to leave.<br>'Elena...' She looked over her shoulder at him, her caveman, who sat on her bed, Teddy in his hands, 'I'll be here, waiting for you. Just take all the time you need.' She gave him a small smile and left.

_I gotta turn this car around,  
>I never should have left you there,<br>Boy this traffic is making me sick,  
>Boy, I gotta have you near<em>

Even though Elena had been driving for over an hour, it still hadn't been enough time to get her head sorted. She couldn't pinpoint the exact moment that she had fallen for Damon, it had been a slow progress in which her feelings for him and grown stronger and stronger until she realised there was no going back. She had never felt this way before about anyone, not even Stefan.  
>At that moment she missed Damon, more then she had ever missed Stefan. She missed Damon with every ounce of her being and it left her aches in places she never thought would ache. Why was she running away from this, from him?<br>'I have to turn back' she said to herself as she tried to get through the traffic. She needed him so much more than she ever let herself believe.

_I gotta Hurry, hurry, hurry  
>Now quick, quick, quick<br>Step on the gas cause I don't want to miss this  
>This opportunity will only come once in my life<br>_

'I'm in love with Damon' she breathed out, finally admitting her true feelings. With that confession still lingering in the air, a ton of emotions hit her full on, causing her to step on the gas, turn around, and head back to Mystic falls, where Damon was waiting.

_I gotta Hurry, hurry, hurry  
>Now quick, quick, quick<br>Step on the gas cause I don't want to miss this  
>See what you're bringing me boy is priceless<br>I'd be out of my mind not to try this  
><em>

The Drive back was agony for Elena. Now that she had finally admitted her feelings to herself, so she couldn't let Damon wait any longer. He had brought her strength when she thought she was out. He had fixed her when she felt utterly broken and he had made her laugh when all she wanted was to curl up into a ball and cry. Bit by bit he had glued her back together and stuck by her when he had every reason not to. She had to give her and Damon a chance.

_Through Strength I found love  
>In time I found myself in happiness with you<em>

Damon had given her so much, continuously giving her everything she needed, and through that she found love. Love with the man that gave her everything and expected nothing in return. The man who always chose her, every single time, even if she had not once chosen him. She had found Happiness, after all this time, in Damon and there was no way she was going to waste anymore time away from him.

_Boy I need to say what's in my heart  
>I was scared but I'll do my part<br>I came back to tell you face to face  
>So what we have won't go to waste<em>

Elena finally got to the Boarding house just after midnight and let herself in.  
>'Damon' she whispered, knowing that he could hear her. She entered the living room and found Damon, sitting on the sofa, with a glass of scotch in one hand and a look of confusion on his face.<br>'Elena, are you ok?' He asked, his eyes full of worry.  
>'I am now' Elena answered back as she walked towards Damon. Damon looked at her, confusion, anxiety and love flashed through his eyes as Elena said 'I was scared Damon, so I put these feelings into a box, locked up tight, and stored them at the back of my heart.' Damon continued to look at her and sighed, almost with defeat, his eyes expressing the pain it took him to say 'Elena, we don't have to do this'.<br>Elena crossed the distance between them, looked into Damon's eyes and said 'I need to say what's in my heart. I need to, have to tell you this' Elena took Damon's hand and placed it over her Heart. 'You feel that Damon, it's my heart, and it's beating for you. You have given me so much and never expected anything in return. I have been so selfish, keeping this from you, even from myself, but What I feel is so much more then I could have ever imagined, What I feel for you is so much more than I ever did or could feel for Stefan.' Elena stared deep into Damon's eyes, the eyes that said so much. That radiated so much love. She could get lost in those eyes. 'What we have is everything Damon, and I don't what to waste these feelings anymore.'

_I gotta Hurry, hurry, hurry  
>Now quick, quick, quick<br>Step on the gas cause I don't want to miss this  
>This opportunity will only come once in my life Yeah<em>

'Elena...' Damon softly spoke 'You have to want this Elena, I mean really want this. I don't want to be a second choice and I don't want to lose you after knowing what it felt to have you and for you to love me back. This opportunity will only come once, and I sure don't want to miss it, but you have to be sure because we can never go back'. Damon looked at Elena with such passion is his eyes and knew that Elena had the power to hurt him much more then Katherine ever did.

_Sorry, sorry, sorry I'm coming down to fix this  
>You should know how I feel, I know I got you twisted<br>See what you're bringing is priceless  
>I gotta be out of my mind not to try this.<em>

_Through Strength I found Love_  
><em>In time I found myself in happiness with you<em>

Elena tilted up her head and kissed him lightly on the lips, and then pulled away to quick for Damon's liking. Whilst looking into his eyes, to show she meant every word, Elena went on to say 'Damon, I'm sorry I ran away from you, from us, from my feelings, but I came back, to you. I love you Damon, you should know that. You gave me strength again and through that I found love. I found Happiness in you, with you.'  
>Damon looked at Elena, really looked. He didn't know what to say, he just knew that he never wanted to be parted from his warrior Princess ever again. He loved her so much and just couldn't quite believe it that she was his. So instead of speaking, he crushed his lips against hers and let his actions speak for him.<p>

_The things that you can give to me  
>I can feel when you're holding me close<br>you're like one of the world wonders,  
>I know I'm going under<em>

_come see that I'm ready for this_  
><em>and you're so good for me<em>  
><em>you're my true joy<em>  
><em>You make me wanna say<em>  
><em>Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm<em>

They broke apart and just stared at each other until Elena broke the silence  
>'When you hold me close , I feel so alive, so loved, so strong and I fall for you all over again. You're my one true joy.' Damon wrapped Elena In to a hug and kissed her lightly on the forehead. 'I'm never letting you go, you know that right?' Damon whispered lovingly. 'I'm counting on it' Elena replied with a smile as she glanced at Damon's lips and stood on tiptoe as she went to kiss him.<p>

_Through strength I found love  
>In time I found myself in happiness with you.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for taking the time to read this! As I said, its the first one I have ever done, so I don't know If I shall do another one or not, I guess it depends if People like this one!<strong>

**I just want to say A huge thank you to my close friend Kerry who read it first and helped me out with a few details.**

**I'm sorry if the format is Rubbish, I'm not sure how to change it!  
><strong>


End file.
